


Thor’s Ache

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [103]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Kudos: 8





	Thor’s Ache

Thor’s relationship with his father was strained in the coming days, worrying his mother. “Thor?” She spoke softly as she entered the garden where he sat most days.

He glanced up only when she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, hello.” He sighed. “Sorry I have not been one for conversation during meal times.” He looked back over the garden. “She spent many days out here while we visited.” She heard the pain in his voice, and it broke her heart.

“I wish I could make it better, my son. I would do anything to see you smile again.” She said softly. “Your father is worried.” She sat next to him. “However, I can see things from both of your sides.”

“I do not care of his concern.” Thor said bluntly. “I feel as if I am mourning the loss of her, yet hoping to hear I can return to her. The ache I feel for my son is far greater.” He sighed, eyes turning glassy almost immediately. “He is growing up without a father and I have missed many years of his life.” He shook his head. “I fear he hates me.”

“I’m sure he does not. He cherished you, and probably does so continuously. She would not let his memory of you die.” She assured. “Especially with how he looks so much like you.”

He looked down. “I’d give up my powers to see him.” He admitted. “I love you, and father, but if I could only use that bridge once more to be with them…I’d do in without a second thought.”

She nodded. “I would do the same for you.” She squeezed his arm. “And I’m sure she would do so, also.” She assured him. “However, do not spend your life in mourning, my son.” She added. “She would not want that for you.”

He blinked back tears. “I do not want to be happy without her. Without them.” Thor glanced at her. “I feel that would be dishonoring the vow I made her to spend my life with her as my love.”

“She would want you to be happy.” She told him. “More than anything I am sure she is even worried that this world may not exist, so make the best of it son.” Her hand moved over his shoulder. “If anything, use the memories you have to drive you to make this place a reflection of that.”

He nodded, liking the sound of that at least. “No matter what, I will not give up on hope of the bridge fixing.” Thor told her with a small sigh. “Even if it’s a hundred years from now, I will need to know the fate of my love. And to see my son once more.” He rubbed over his face. “He shall age as I do, so there will always be hope in seeing him.” That was the one small glimmer he held tight to.

She hugged his side gently, hoping to anyone who would listen that her son would be reunited with her grandson one day. Pecking his cheek softly, she got up. “Join me for lunch later, my son. Just the two of us.”

He nodded. “That sounds lovely.” He glanced up at her. “I’ll be there, mother.”

“Thank you.” She smiled warmly, leaving him be for the moment. Knowing what was on his mind was helpful, as she knew her husband would approach this differently. She felt for him, but also wanted happiness for his future. And it was looking like his future was in Asgard.

* * *

“Tony?” You poked him awake, half whining.

“Yeah, sugar?” He groaned slightly.

You shifted the best you could. “Your daughter won’t let me sleep.” You pouted. “Isn’t there some daddy thing you can do to convince her to come out? She’s full term already.”

He sat up as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Doesn’t sex help induce?”

“Of course that’s where your mind would go.” You teased. “And yeah, the chemicals of the semon.”

“Way to kill the mood.” He teased back. “We’ll save that for the last resort.” He turned to you. “Warm bath?”

Nodding, you gave him a small smile. “That sounds nice. Put me into labor with Ben.” You joked.

“Yeah. That was scary.” He admitted, standing before helping you out of bed. “I thought something was killing you.” He shuddered.

“Me, too. But instead we got a cute little boy.” You smiled. “Who is very excited to meet his baby sister.”

“I’m really glad they both are, I was worried.” He said honestly. “They’ll be amazing with her.”

You agreed. “They’ll protect her at all costs.” You smiled at him as he ran your bath. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Me either, I’m excited to see her cuteness.” He grinned. “Oh, im gonna be such a sap.”

“Even more so than you already are with the boys.” You winked. “I told Nat next time we have a kid, she should be pregnant with me.”

“That’ll be a sight.” He chuckled. “And slightly terrifying.” He admitted before helping you out of your nightgown. “You get scary with hormones, imagine Nat?” He pointed out, making you laugh. Hearing a splash, you both looked down. “I don’t think a bath is a good idea now, sweetheart.”

You widened your eyes. “What is it with me and bathrooms?” You hissed.

Tony couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “Keep that in mind for the next kid.” He gently walked you out to get your shoes. “JARVIS. It’s time.”

“I will alert Dr. Banner to meet you.” He replied.

“Any pain?” Tony asked you as he walked with you to the hall.

You shook your head. “Not yet.”

He nodded, surprisingly calm as he rubbed your lower back in the elevator. You leaned into him, focusing on your breathing.

Bruce was waiting for you both when the elevator opened, smiling. “Ready?”

“Been ready.” You told him. “Can you let Steve and Buck know they’re on boy duty for a bit?”

“They’ll be told once they wake.” He nodded.

“Thanks.” You clenched your fist as a contraction hit.

Tony helped you breathe through it as Bruce went to your other side. “Let’s get you set up, sweetheart.”

You just let out a small noise, feeling your breathing pick up. You hoped that she wasn’t like her father in wanting to be dramatic. You internally winced at the thought. “Oh, I hope this is quick.”

“I hope so, too.” Tony nodded, rubbing your lower back. He kissed your temple as you groaned.

“Are the contractions short or long apart?” Bruce asked.

You waited for the current one to pass. “Getting closer.”

Bruce nodded. “Good.” Him and Tony helped to get set up. “You’ll have your little girl in no time.”

“Please.” You winced, beginning to squeeze Tony’s hand. “Man, this part sucks.”

“I’m sure it more than sucks, sweetheart.” Tony chuckled. “But you’re the strongest woman I know, so…” He said, admiration filling his voice.

“I love you.” You winced. “Slightly less now.” You half teased as a wave of pain washed over you.

Tony chuckled lightly. “I’m confident enough in our marriage to not be offended by that.” He said jokingly, trying to keep the mood light for you.

You chuckled through the pain, letting out a small noise. “You knock me up anytime before this kid is nearing pre-school, and I’ll have JARVIS mess with your lab so bad it won’t even be funny.” You half threatened.

“Anything you need, Mrs. Stark.” JARVIS replied.

Tony glared at the nearest screen he spotted. “We’ll talk about this later, JARVIS.” When you whimpered, his glare fell and his eyes went towards you. “Getting bad?” He brushed your hair back. When you nodded, he gave you a sad smile. “She’s almost here.” He said soothingly, breathing with you.

* * *

Steve was sitting up and stretching when JARVIS alerted him to the upcoming birth of Talia. “Mrs. Stark is in labor, sir.” He told the super soldier.

He was wide awake instantly. “For how long now?” He asked, shaking Bucky awake.

“Going on about 7 hours now, sir.” He replied. “I’ve been asked to inform you that you are on ‘boy duty’.”

Steve chuckled lightly at that, then winced. That seemed like a long time to him, so he could imagine how you felt. “Was there anything else we could do?” Bucky was slowly groaning awake, sitting up with a yawn.

“No, sir.” He was told. “Shall I inform you when the little miss is here?”

“Please.” Steve got out of bed, ready to go get the boys. They would normally be waking up about that time, and he was thankful that it was Sunday. Or that would mean getting Heimdall ready for school, and to school. That was something that was all Tony. The idea kinda scared him that he’d have to do all that tomorrow perhaps. He’d make a note to ask Tony for pointers, knowing that the following year, Ben would be going.

He peeked into Heimdall’s room, seeing him already awake. “Hey, buddy.”

“Hi, Teve.” He yawned. “Where’s momma?”

“Your sister’s coming soon, so her and Papa are with Bruce.” He explained as he went to sit on his bed. “So you get to spend the day with us.” He hoped that was okay.

Heimdall nodded, leaning on Steve. “Okay.”

He smiled and kissed his head. “Pancakes or waffles?” He asked, figuring getting some breakfast in them would be a good idea.

“Eggs?” He asked, hopeful.

Steve chuckled lightly and nodded. “We can do that. How about we go get Ben first? Then after breakfast we can do some crafts?”

“Yeah, okay.” He agreed, holding up his arms as Tony always carries him. When Steve raised an eyebrow, he pouted. “Up. Like Papa!” He wiggled his fingers.

“Oh, okay.” Steve instantly lifted him. “Wanna sit on my shoulders?”

That changed his pout to a big grin. “YAY!”

Steve breathed in relief and set him on his shoulders with ease. “To Ben?”

“TO BEN!” He put his little fist in the air, laughing.

Steve couldn’t help but grin and stood, walking them down the hall. “Excited to meet Talia?” He asked.

Heimdall nodded to himself. “Yeah, I wanna teach her things.” He told him. “Like how to color, and how to count…” He mused. “OH! And how to make momma smile.”

“Awe, buddy, that’s sweet.” Steve rubbed his leg. “You are good at making her smile.”

“Thanks, Teve. I love momma.” He rested his head against Steve’s. “You love momma?” He asked innocently.

Steve bit his lip for a moment. “She’s a good friend, Heimdall.” He answered.

Heimdall didn’t know what to make of that but didn’t seem to push it. “BENNY!” He grinned when he saw his brother waking up.

Ben made a noise, getting scared. But as soon as he saw his brother, he sat up. “Heimdall!” He smiled, wiggling in his bed.

Steve chuckled at how excited they were to see each other. He set Heimdall down and they instantly hugged. “Momma having Talia!”

Ben widened his eyes. “How? They hurt momma?” He looked at Steve, worried. “Momma okay?!”

“Momma’s fine, baby boy.” Steve crouched by his bed. “Bruce is making sure she’s not hurting.” He assured him. “We’re gonna be doing crafts after breakfast, and you can make her something. How’s that sound?”

Ben looked genuinely concerned, pouting a bit. “Momma finish soon?”

“Uh….I hope so, Ben.” He sighed.

Heimdall hugged him. “Momma will be good. Momma is strong.” He said proudly. “And Papa, too.”

Ben was usually good about separating Tony’s name and what Heimdall called him, but with his upset state he slipped. “We go see Papa?”

“You wanna go see Daddy?” Steve asked him.

Ben blinked, looking between his father and brother. He looked like he was slightly confused. “Papa?” He asked Heimdall.

“Tony is Papa.” Heimdall told him.

Ben looked back at Steve. “We go see him?”

“He’s with Momma.” He explained. “We will see him later, okay?” He pushed his hair back. “Now do you wanna see daddy or go make breakfast?”

He sighed dramatically, and Steve fought back a smile at how cute it was. “Daddy! Daddy help make breakfast?”

“Yeah, he can do that.” Steve smiled. “That okay with you Heimdall?”

Heimdall nodded happily. “Yeah!” Things had improved in the previous months, and Heimdall was back to enjoying having Bucky around.

“Great, then let’s go make sure he’s awake.” Steve smiled, setting them both on the floor with ease. They held hands before quickly taking off, making him thankful he was so in shape.

Bucky was coming out of the bathroom from brushing his teeth, nearly being knocked off his feet when the two boys ran into his legs. “Whoa, where’s the fire, little guys?” He chuckled.

“Hi, daddy!” Ben said excitedly.

“Bucky!” Heimdall said at the same time. “Breakfast?” He was bouncing on his small feet, making Bucky give him a funny look for a moment at how he was already so wired.

“I need your energy.” Bucky lifted him onto his shoulders then Ben onto his hip.


End file.
